1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to a hand air pump having two actuators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hand air pumps comprise only one actuator for pumping air into tires. However, the users have to pump for a number of times so as to pump a bicycle tire.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air pumps.